Ceramic materials having low thermal conductivities, low coefficients of thermal expansion, and stability at high temperatures are especially useful in modern technology for applications such as high-performance engines, spacecraft structure materials, and high-precision optics. Low thermal expansion materials ar particularly useful for high temperature applications, and for situations where cyclic heating and cooling are frequently incurred. If inexpensive, zero-thermal expansion, low thermal conductivity materials can be made that are stable at high temperatures, many problems facing modern technology will be eliminated or reduced.
For example, space shuttle tiles, which undergo radical increases and decreases in temperature during space missions, could be made from these improved materials; this would prevent the tiles from falling off the spacecraft, and help protect the astronauts therein. Thus, tiles made from low thermal conductivity, zero-thermal expansion materials, would make a major contribution to space exploration. Of course, this is just one use for low thermal expansion, low thermal conductivity materials, and a wide range of other technologies will benefit from the use of such materials.